Problem: The sum of $3$ consecutive integers is $234$. What is the first number in this sequence?
Answer: Call the first number in the sequence $x$ The next integer in the sequence is $x + 1$ The sum of the $3$ consecutive integers is: $x+ (x + 1)+ (x + 2) = 234$ $3x + 3= 234$ $3x = 231$ $x = 77$ Thus, the first number is $77$.